inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Darkus 96
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Darkus 96. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Carlos96 (Discusión) 17:18 27 nov 2010 Discusiones anteriores: *''Del 27 de noviembre de 2010 hasta el 28 de abril de 2011''. *''Del 29 de abril de 2011 hasta el 21 de junio de 2011.'' *''Del 22 de junio de 2011 hasta el 30 de julio de 2011.'' Imágenes Ola,estaria bien qe se revisaran las imagenes porqe creo qe hay muchas repetidas.Puedo hacerlo yo o cualqier otro pero si lo hicieramos se deberian dejar de subir nuevas. Otra cosa,he visto una pagina(Técnicas especiales) qe creo qe deberia ser borrada pero no estoy seguro de borrarla por eso te pido qe decidas. Alejandro Kane 18:32 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Incompleto Quitare la plantilla Incompleto del articulo Sagaminator, ya q ademas de alguna q otra imagen no le haria falta mucho mas. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 05:16 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Porfavor Hola podrias bloquear a este Tio puso en inazuma japan porteros gais defensas tontos centrocampistas feos delanteros malos bloquealo porfavor [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']] Ok gracias Dos cosas #Gracias por la felicitación, tal vez despues suba imagenes de donde estan los objetos. #He notado q en las paginas de personajes, en la parte de apariencia, a veces hay escritas cosas relacionadas a su personalidad. Q te parece si en vez de Apariencia ponemos Apariencia y Personalidad. Espero respuesta. RE: Ok quiero ser tu wikiamigo quieres que seamos wikiamigos??' 16:50 2 ago 2011 (UTC)Trunks&goten ' yo tengo una duda donde se puede encontrar a verdeo del equipo d en inazuma eleven 3??y como se puede conseguir a neil turner????Trunks&goten 21:27 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Quieres ser mi Wikiamigo? Podriamos ser Wikiamigos? 03/08/2011 11:44 Caralco hola hola Darkus, ¿como has puesto esa letra en tu firma? es que yo lo estube intentado pero no se......Xavier Foster nº1 (Mi discusión) 21:53 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola, quisiera preguntarte algo como puedo poner las cosas en la plantillas con negritas ejemplo a mi me sale asi: Kevin y quiero que salga asi :Kevin ' [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX]][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] Una duda En las actividades recientes, en la parte en la q dice q se creo la Solicitud de Rango, pone en el resumen: "Rango: Es el rango a ocupar (Reversor, Asistente o Administrador)". Q es un asistente? Yo solo conocia los otros dos. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 17:50 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola hace mucho ke no nos vemos and komo as hecho lo del nombre enseñame porfa dArK *-* y milos 17:29 5 ago 2011 (UTC) esto esto dArK *-* y milos 17:55 5 ago 2011 (UTC) grax ¿cuentas ediciones tienes que tener para ser reversor? dArK *-* y milos 18:04 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Si!!! Gracias Darkus no lo esperaba te lo agradesco mucho [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] Borra el artículo Mano Celestial Original Hola Darkus, me gustaría que borraras el artículo Mano Celestial Original porque no es una técnica real eso solo lo dijo porque fue el segundo en usarla. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 16:51 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola ahora que recuerdo como que revertir ? no entiendo me podeis explicar [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?]] Ya veo :) mola gracias darkus tu me has explicado muchas cosas te lo agradesco [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'''ManoFX]][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] Una cosa Puedes borrar esta pagina? [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 19:04 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Darkus... ...haz qe ROBNI se combierta en administrador ,tiene muchas ediciones ,creo qe se lo merece ,y esta empatado conmigo en el ranking y los qe van delante son todos administradores, y es un usuario activo,ademas de qe los demas administradores...Alejandro Kane nunca le he visto en actividades recientes NUNCA,Manumax se fue,Inazuma Eleven poco activo ,CX inactivo...y tu eres el unico administrador activo,bueno tu eres quien decide,pero se lo merece mas qe ningun otro.Rococo Manda 23:55 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Roccoco tiene razon Hola veo que Rocccoco te dejo un mensaje de administrador a Robni en lo cual concuerdo pero otro que deberia tener el mismo Rango seria QuecoSP (yo pienso) [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] Tranquilos ﻿A Rococo Mark y a ManoFantasmaX, no os preocupeis, le he dado a ROBNI el metodo para proponerse como administrador, y cuando lo haga, Carlos96 decidirá. En realidad el que mas manda es él, aunque no este mucho por aquí, asi que el que tiene la decisión final es CX. Yo no tengo ningun problema en hacerle administrador, pero no puedo hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Carlos. Tranquilos, que muy probablemente ROBNI será adminitrador. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 09:28 11 ago 2011 (UTC) hi ¿tengo las ediciones necesarias para ser reversor? tengo 507 ♠samugia♠ 17:32 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por quererme hacer administrador. El maestro ROBNI 18:29 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Ok ahora entiendo darkus gracias ManoFX Una cosa Puedes borrar esta página? Es el Super Puño Invencible pero alguien q no conoce su nombre en japones devio confundir la tecnica. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 16:09 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Episodio 16 Darkus eh cambiado el nombre de episodio 16 (GO!) por episooodio 16 (GO!) debido que el que tiene infirmacion es el que se llama Episoodio 16 (GO!) (con 2 O) para luego cambiarlo a episodio con una sola O gracias, ManoFX Ayuda importante Como se hace para poner eso del lado de los personajes, que pone: el dorsal, su debut, y todo eso. Y como se modifica. Quitame esta duda ¿en el primer videojuego de inazuma eleven para la ds se puede conseguir a Bayron love del zeus?¿Y a Poseidon? En caso de que se puedan conseguir,¿me podrias decir como? Me olbide de firmar Soy el que te preguntó como se conseguian a Bayron y a Poseidon en el primer videojuego de inazume elven para la ds firmado Harley 95 Te espero... ...en PO no tardes.Rococo que pasa? 10:33 25 ago 2011 (UTC) no pasa nada bueno, no pudiste ayudarme pero voy a intentar lo ke vi por internet,¿quieres que seamos wikiamigos?Harley 95 15:09 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Tengo una pregunta Hola Darkus, tengo una pregunta, como se consiguen imágenes sacadas de los vídeos de Youtube? Dime como lo haces, por favor. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 17:57 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Borrar Podes borrar esta pagina? Esta repetida. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?''']] 19:58 25 ago 2011 (UTC)